ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Anvil III (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist and ask you to tell him recipes by selecting crystals and ingredients from a list. # You will be asked for the ingredients and crystal for two different recipes. Recipes will require up to eight ingredients. If a recipe has less than eight ingredients, it is necessary to select the "No more ingredients are required" option after selecting the appropriate ingredients. # Speak with Emhi Tchaoryo again to claim your 980 Allied Notes reward for successfully completing the mission. Note: Time is limited when selecting crystals and ingredients. You will fail the mission if you take too long to select ingredients and crystals. :The best way to pass this mission is to have the recipe list for the craft you selected printed out. Looking it up online is possible as well, but finding the recipe and switching between the browser and game can take too long on some connections. ---- Possible Recipes *'Smithing' *'Woodworking' **Composite Bow - + Ash Lumber + Willow Lumber + Wool Thread + Linen Cloth **Gimlet Spear - + Lambent Fire Cell + Lambent Wind Cell + Bronze Spear **Great Bow - + Chestnut Lumber + Chestnut Lumber + Couerl Whisker + Scorpion Claw + Velvet Cloth **Kaman - + Bamboo Stick + Elm Lumber + Wool Cloth + Silk Thread **Lauan Shield - + Bronze Sheet + Lauan Lumber + Lauan Lumber **Mahogany Bed - + Mahogany Lumber + Mahogany Lumber + Mahogany Lumber +Mahogany Lumber + Wool Thread + Wool Cloth + Wool Cloth + Wool Cloth **Mythril Lance - + Ash Lumber + Ash Lumber + Mythril Ingot + Mythril Ingot **Oak Bed - + Linen Cloth + Oak Lumber + Oak Lumber + Linen Cloth + Linen Thread + Oak Lumber + Oak Lumber + Linen Cloth **Power Bow - + Elm Lumber + Scorpion Claw + Elm Lumber + Wool Cloth + Coeurl Whisker **Spear - + Iron Ingot + Ash Lumber + Linen Thread **War Bow - + Silk Cloth + Glass Fiber + Carbon Fiber + Oak Lumber + Oak Lumber *'Clothcraft' ** Black Mitts - + Saruta Cotton + Velvet Cloth + Linen Cloth + Silver Thread ** Brais - + Sheep Leather + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth + Grass Thread ** Cape - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth ** Fly Lure - + Animal Glue + Bat Fang + Chocobo Feather ** Hemp Gorget - + Grass Thread + Grass Thread + Grass Thread + Grass Thread + Grass Thread + Grass Thread + Grass Thread + Grass Thread ** Humidified Velvet - + Wool Thread + Water Anima + Wool Thread + Dark Anima + Earth Anima ** Kaginawa - + Grass Thread + Bronze Ingot + Manticore Hair ** Lilac Corsage - + Spool of Twinthread + Silk Cloth + Spider Web + Lilac ** Linen Robe - + Linen Cloth + Linen Cloth + Linen Cloth + Linen Cloth + Linen Thread + Saruta Cotton + Saruta Cotton + Saruta Cotton ** Seer's Mitts - + Square of Sheep Leather + Wool Thread + Cotton Cloth + Saruta Cotton + Cotton Cloth ** Sitabaki - + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth + Cotton Cloth + Grass Thread ** Sturdy Slacks - + Lambent Water Cell + Lambent Fire Cell + Slacks ** Velvet Robe - + Velvet Cloth + Velvet Cloth + Brass Scales + Silver Thread + Wool Cloth + Wool Cloth *'Bonecraft' *'Alchemy' *'Cooking' ** Apple Pie - + Pie Dough + Maple Sugar + Cinnamon + Bird Egg + Faerie Apple ** Black Bread - + Distilled Water + Rock Salt + Rye Flour ** Boiled Crab - + Bay Leaves + Rock Salt + Land Crab Meat + Distilled Water ** Bug Broth - + Shell Bug + Shell Bug + Lugworm + Lugworm ** Dish of Salsa - + Wild Onion + Rock Salt + Mithran Tomato + Khazam Peppers + Gysahl Greens ** Egg Soup - + Rock Salt + Bird Egg + Distilled Water + Black Pepper ** Ginger Cookie - + San d'Orian Flour + Ginger Root + Selbina Butter + Bird Egg + Maple Sugar + Distilled Water ** Grasshopper Broth - + Gysahl Greens + King Locust + La Theine Cabbage + Mushroom Locust + Skull Locust + Skull Locust ** Herbal Broth - + Frost Turnip + Frost Turnip + Beaugreens + Beaugreens ** Iron Bread - + Bag Of San D'Orian Flour + Rock Salt + Distilled Water ** Meat Broth - + Lugworm + Lugworm + Shell Bug + Shell Bug + Block of Gelatin ** Meat Mithkabob - + Wild Onion + Cockatrice Meat + Kazham Peppers + Mhaura Garlic ** Mont Blanc - + Bird Egg + Distilled Water + Maple Sugar + Ronfaure Chestnut + San d'Orian Flour + Ronfaure Chestnut + Selbina Butter + Selbina Milk ** Nebimonite Bake - + Selbina Butter + Nebimonite + Mhaura Garlic ** Orange au Lait - + Saruta Orange + Saruta Orange + Honey + Selbina Milk ** Pet Food Alpha - + Horo Flour + Distilled Water + Bird Egg + Hare Meat ** Roast Mushroom - + Rock Salt + Woozyshroom + Woozyshroom ** Roast Mutton - + Dried Marjoram + Giant Sheep Meat + Mhaura Garlic ** Soy Milk - + Blue Peas + Blue Peas + Distilled Water ** Tomato Soup - + Bottle Of Tomato Juice + Pinch Of Dried Marjoram + Handful Of Bay Leaves + Wild Onion + Distilled Water ** Tortilla - + Flask Of Olive Oil + Bag Of San D'Orian Flour + Ear Of Millioncorn + Rock Salt ** Windurst Taco - + Hare Meat + Salsa + Stone Cheese + Tortilla + Tortilla + Wild Onion + Windurst Salad *'Goldsmithing' *'Leatherworking' Game Description Client: (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: :To manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of guildworkers of various skill levels. You are to lend your trade knowledge to help improve quality and productivity. Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. ----